Discussion:Retour au bercail/@comment-8451018-20150131013154
Avant que ça ne tarde trop, un p'tit avis pas du tout constructif. =P C'était vraiment un bon épisode. Revoir les anciens et leur complicité à tous comme s'ils avaient toujours été là : Aww ! Mais le bol de bons souvenirs qu'on se mange là ! Questions chanson, j'aime beaucoup quand il y en a 5. C'est l'équilibre parfait pour gérer l'écriture de l'épisode. Sinon, le coup des dessins qui ponctuent les scènes, c'est trop cool esthétiquement. Et puis, ça me rappelle l'épisode Britney quand chaque scène se finissait par le leitmotiv "baby baby". Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de gros focus sur chacun des persos. Mais, juste les savoir là, les voir sur mon écran, ça suffit déjà à me faire plaisir. Notre Unholy Trinity toujours aussi adorable et sexy. Et puis Dianna qui est juste là pour illuminer mon écran. D'ailleurs, je voyais davantage Dianna que Quinn. Mais quelle importance. *-* Quelques répliques de Brittany qui ne la font pas passer pour une imbécile. Elle était juste drôle, comme à la belle époque. J'aurais bien aimé un peux plus de Puckleberry comme au bon vieux temps. C'était une amitié sympa. Et puis du Faberry. Ce câlin un peu caché ne me suffit pas. Et le petit moment Kurttany rappelant la S3. L'amitié Blainchel était top à l'épisode précédant, mais là, Rachel revient du côté de son meilleur ami et Jane. Mais, au final, ça fait une nouvelle trahison pour Blaine. Gosh, je n'aimerais pas être dans ses pompes en ce moment. C'est horrible comme situation. :/ Par contre, c'est Tina qui n'est absolument pas respectée, du début à la fin. "Shut up Tina" by Autie Snixx. Mon dieu ! XD Au moins, elle m'a fait rire. La scène au Tea Party est géniale. Le discours de Mercedes devant ces gros relous est juste épique. Et Quinn qui reprend ses gâteaux. Sam qui avoue le one shot Quintana et le rire de Dianna. Tellement rafraichissante cette scène. *-* Et sinon, je n'ai pas parlé des Warblers dans l'épisode précédent mais j'étais juste "Aww my babies". Je suis tellement ravie de les retrouver. Et que Blaine les coache, et bah, même si je forme de plus grands projets pour lui, je trouve que c'est juste logique. Il a toujours été bien là-bas. Il y est toujours revenu. Alors, un peu plus, un peu moins… Et puis, si ça permet de bien revoir les Warblers pour la dernière saison, c'est génial. Par contre, le Warbler qui parlait d'écureuils-Warblers, j'ai juste eu envie de le frapper avec le marteau de Wes (parce que ça restera toujours le marteau de Wes quand même, respectez un peu ça, gentlemen). Et ces garçons portent tous beaucoup trop de gel maintenant ! O_o Ne me dites pas que c'est une idée de leur coach… Mais sinon, est-ce que vous entendez ça ? … C'est le refrain de Macho Man ♪ qui aurait dû se jouer lorsque les Warblers ont parlé de Jane. Bon, dans un sens, je les comprends : dur de faire entrer une fille dans une confrérie et je préfère aussi que ça reste boy on boy. Mais, elle a vraiment du talent, et on voit qu'ils ont tous aimé sa performance. Donc what's wrong in Gay Hogwarts ? C'est génial que Blaine mettent son poste en danger pour l'aider d'ailleurs. Et au fait, on commence l'épisode avec du Blangst, nuancé par les scènes comiques du gel/Bowtie mais du Blangst quand même : vous la voyez cette larme qui roule ? Parce que moi oui. Outch. Et tout mon head-canon devient canon en quelques phrases : le fait que Blaine nous fasse une dépression jusqu'à ne même plus être capable de se réconforter avec la musique et qu'il aille passer du temps au Scandals pour se changer les idées. Ça, oui. C'est mon head-canon depuis la S4. Donc, oui, je suis contente que ce soit officiel maintenant. Anyways. Le regard de Kurt qui le suit lors du dîner, les conseils qu'il prend auprès de Britt : me gusta. Bon sinon, Blaine voit un psy. Dans l'épisode d'avant, Kurt voit un psy. Allons tous voir un psy ! O_o Et je suis frustrée. Parce, comme la majorité d'entre vous, j'aime bien les new newbies. Malgré mes précédents coups de gueule sur le fait d'introduire de nouveaux persos pour une poignée d'épisodes, je suis obligée de reconnaitre qu'ils ont l'air sympa et fun. Et que leur introduction est moins brutale que les précédents. Donc, je suis frustrée parce que c'est avant que ces nouveaux devaient arriver. C'est en S4, à la place des autres dont les "emplois" ressemblaient de trop à leur prédécesseurs. C'est un beau gâchis. En détails : les jumeaux ont l'air rigolo, en mode Sharpay & Ryan Evans : en plus bruns et en moins "fabulous". (Vous en voulez encore de mes vieilles références ou je peux sortir tout de suite ? ^^'). Spencer est enfin un gay sans complexes (j'ai peur de parler trop vite et que ça se retourne contre moi dans les prochains épisodes) et avec une morale qui a mis Sue sur la touche : génial, ça change. Jane a une personnalité qui change du personnage de la black à grande gueule et que sa SL permet d'aborder une question qui touche au féminisme. C'est BIEN. On n'en parle plus depuis l'épisode Madonna… C'était y a 5 ans. >.< #GleeHatesGirls. Et Roderick, lui, je le trouve plutôt proche des ados de la vraie vie, un peu renfermé avec sa musique. Ça change. Tout a changé. Et c'est dommage que ça arrive si tard. Même si je suis assez optimiste les concernant, je tiens quand même à dire que j'espère que leurs histoires seront quand même secondaires par rapports au cast régulier pour cette dernière saison. Je refuse de revoir des triangles amoureux à la c** et des SL déjà vues deux fois. Ces nouveaux gamins ont sans doute pleiiin de problèmes, d'insécurités aussi (bah oui, on rentre pas au Glee Club pour rien dans cette série) mais je veux en voir le moins possible et laisser Will les régler quand il aura repris le Glee Club dans l'épisode final. (Oui, c'est ma prédiction pas très surprenante) Sinon, il y a des références sympa aux anciens épisodes : *Celle de la douche permettant de découvrir de nouveaux talents en début de saison. D'abord, quand Sam l'évoque quand tous écoutent Roderick. Et puis quand il se penche avec Kurt & Artie pour découvrir la voix de Spencer dans Home. *Sue qui crie sa réplique au méga-phone. "You think it's hard ? Try to ''something, that's hard !"'' *Et cette fameuse feuille "Priority #1 : Help the kids". Référence Finn. Tellement important. *L'étoile de Rachel, les slushies... Bref, plein de trucs qui font chaud au cœur parce que ça crie : Continuity ! Yeah ! :D